


True Apothecary

by TheQuietRanger



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Non-Consent, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Hypnotism, Orgasm Denial, Powerlessness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietRanger/pseuds/TheQuietRanger
Summary: Romeo doesn't take enough of the poison and becomes entranced. Unknowingly Juliet gains control of him, body and soul.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	True Apothecary

He lowered the vial and grimaced at its bitter aftertaste. No sweetness in death then. Only the hope that Lethe would soon take all memory of his beloved Juliet away. That it’s waters would erase the sight of her cold, lifeless body. The vial was getting heavier. He stared stupidly at his own hand as it refused to rise again to his lips and instead fell downward, seeming to drag his body with it. The tombs floor was cold against cheek. Movement became impossible. His lids remained half open and he found himself studying the dust motes dancing in the dim candlelight. Gradually they slowed as did his heart until the pause between beats seemed to stretch for minutes, then hours and the motes hung motionless above him as a testament to times absence. He was a speck of light himself. Floating in darkness. Calm. Clear. Weightless. Unburdened.

Someone stirred beside him. A rasp of fabric against stone. A yawn. And...wonder of wonders her voice!

“O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?”

Her face was suddenly hovering over him and he tried to reach out, to speak. His languid body refused to obey and remained immobile as she cradled him. The vial. Not enough to kill him then, just enough to leave him helpless and bound within a waking dream.

“My love. Be not dead! By all that is holy speak”.

“I love thee, Juliet”. The words were true and yet had come forth without any conscious decision. As if drawn from his very soul.

“Oh, my love I thought you dead! Embrace me so I may feel the life within you”.

His arms moved of their own accord. Again mirroring what his will would have been had he had any. He was like a willing puppet. Blissfully empty of all wit and determination as she unknowingly tugged at his strings.

She held him long as if fearing he would vanish then finally pulled back and studied his face. A blush creeping across her features.

“I have not held you so since our nuptial night. Pray know me again as thou didst then?”

He obeyed without thought. Pulling clothing aside and entering her with the same urgent thrusts, drawing from her the same delightfully wanton moans that had graced her bed-chamber that glorious wedding night. He drove her to the peak of pleasure. Making her cry out and clutch at his back. Then onward towards the next. A distant ache filled his loins but there could be no relief unless she willed it to be. She exulted in him. Coaxing him with hands and words and he followed every one of her wishes. Still lost within the confines of her will. Like a mote held suspended by an intoxicating breeze. Steered in directions he was only too happy to go.

There was movement from without. She hastily arranged her clothing bidding him do the same as Friar Lawrence entered and addressed them both.

“I hear some noise. Young lovers come from that nest of sleep and repose. A greater power than both thy families can contradict hath thwarted their intents. Come, come away and let dawn greet thy love weary eyes. For love is that power which nether Montague or Capulet may now deny.  
Come, go, good Juliet and Romeo.”


End file.
